


Drunken Confessions

by InnocentJay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hammertime - Freeform, M/M, Pepsicola, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentJay/pseuds/InnocentJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You notice his windswept blonde hair slightly sweaty from running, the faint color on his cheeks, his lips slightly apart with slowly calming breaths between them. You notice the red hoodie he threw on over his dumb pajamas he had been wearing during the movie, his tall, lanky build and perfected “I don’t give a shit” posture.  You notice his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his hoodie and his head tilted away slightly, like he was looking into the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

A tingling warmth fills your chest as you take another hearty swig of the bottle of vodka resting in your hand. It feels good, makes you happy, makes you feel light, like you could fly. You let out a giggle into the chilly night air, looking up at the dark navy sky and watch your breath as it creates puffs of fog. Your head spins, and all the lights dance and twirl in front of your eyes as you stagger down the busy streets of downtown. People without faces walk past you quickly, and though your eyes won’t focus on them you can tell they are judging you. You are just a dorky young man who is drunk off his ass trying to forget what he’s feeling, just trying to have a good time and make himself happy. Why do they have to look at you like that? 

Suddenly your foot gets caught on the sidewalk and you lurch forward, swinging your arms out to balance, whining a cry for help. Unfortunately, your inebriation causes you to fall face first into the goddamn sidewalk despite your efforts. For a while you just kinda… lay there. Why bother moving? You don’t have anywhere to be. You can literally feel the strange looks you are receiving. The ground is cold, and smells faintly of garbage and piss. Funny, the stench kind of reminds you of your mood right now. You stretch out and try to sit up, ignoring the pain in your cheekbone where the ground hit. You flail blindly for your glasses, you hadn’t even noticed they fell off. 

A hand comes out of nowhere holding your glasses in front of your eyes. You glance up, surprised, and give a little “eep!”, and jump back a bit. He tosses your glasses on your lap and straightens up.

“What the fuck are you doing, John?” He asks in a monotone. Almost… disappointed.

“I- I was going for a stroll what are you doing?” You question in return. 

“I was trying to find my best bro in the middle of the fucking night after he ran out in a hurry in the middle of watching a goddamn movie. I got fucking worried after I saw the look on his face when he glanced back at me. So I went out to find him because he’s a fucking dumbass and could get hurt by himself.” He spat out in a rush, as if he’d been building these words in his mind for a while. You could imagine the angry red glare he was giving you from behind his shades.

“Dave… I’m sorry…” You murmur quietly. You hadn’t realised he would’ve been worried about you.

“Why’d you run off?” He asks, trying to sound indifferent. “And why the fuck are you drinking you fuckass?” He gestures to the bottle that was still in your hand.

“I…” You can’t bring yourself to articulate an explanation. “I’m sorry. I needed to clear my head.” You glance up at him and will your drunken eyes to focus. 

You notice his windswept blonde hair slightly sweaty from running, the faint color on his cheeks, his lips slightly apart with slowly calming breaths between them. You notice the red hoodie he threw on over his dumb pajamas he had been wearing during the movie, his tall, lanky build and perfected “I don’t give a shit” posture. You notice his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his hoodie and his head tilted away slightly, like he was looking into the distance.

Your breathing quickens and you quickly take another swig of vodka. You look around at the street. The cars, the buildings, the people, the signs, anything but him. Suddenly his hand is in front of your face again, offering to help you up. You choke out an “I’m fine” and put on your glasses hastily, helping yourself up.

“You are such a fucking dimwit John. I don’t know what happened, but if I did anything, I’m sorry.” He wasn’t looking at you, and his voice sounded genuinely guilty.

“Oh, Dave! Gosh, it’s not your fault, not at all! You didn’t do a thing! Wow, if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine, yeah, definitely mine.” You are quick to assure him.

“So, are you gonna tell me what the fuck happened? You just kinda jumped up out of nowhere and ollied out, man.” Oh damn, he’s looking at you. He looks so sad! Quick, what to say, what to say!

“I- um… I can’t. It’s a secret!” You giggle, zipping your lips, locking them, and throwing away the key. You smile at him and hope he’ll drop the subject before things get really awkward.

He looks at you exasperated and grabs your hand to drag you home. He walks quickly and it’s difficult to keep up, what with your alcohol-delayed coordination. Your cheeks heat up and you bite your lip, feeling uncomfortable and confused. He hasn’t let go of your hand…

You take another swig of vodka.

By the time you get back to his place, you are thoroughly smashed, having drank a little over half the bottle yourself. He confiscates the bottle from you and replaces it with a glass of water.

“Egbert, what am I going to do with you? You don’t even drink, man. What’s up?” Dave looks at you questioningly from behind his shades.

“Shhhh,” you communicate, pressing your finger to his mouth, “Why do you even care? I’m just a big idiot who’s hot for his bro, right? But you see, I’m not gay, so I’m pretty confused,” You chuckle, “I have all the reasons in the world to drink!” You exclaim loudly, throwing your hands up in the air and effectively chucking all the water in the glass all over the wall and floor.

“Oh my fucking god, you derp.” Dave blathers, leaning on the counter and pinching the bridge of his nose. “What the fuck. I don’t even-”

“Shhhhhhhhh” you snicker, “I never even said that. I like girls okay? I just needed some liquid reassuring. Woah, why do I even have to reassure myself? Did you know, that if your ring finger is taller than your index finger it means you’re gay? When Rose told me that I couldn’t stop staring at my hands for a week!” You slide down to the floor, chattering on, not really sure of what you’re saying anymore.

“Damn, Dave, where’d you put that vodka? That shit sure helps keep my mind off you, y’know. Like when we were watching that movie and it was dark and I couldn’t stop staring at you and I just really wanted to kiss you! But I’m not gay, so why would I want that, right? So I had to get out of there, man. Had to clear my head, y’know?” Well, now it’s out there, yeah, you just said all that, and you don’t even want to think about looking at Dave right now, he must hate you. You’d hate him if he were you. Woah, suddenly you feel really dizzy and your stomach is doing flips. Oh god, maybe you drank a little too much. You feel really nervous and anxious and why isn’t Dave saying anything?

You look up from the floor and see that Dave isn’t even in the kitchen anymore. Slowly you get up from the floor to go find him, with one hand on your head as some sort of attempt to make the room stop spinning.

“Dave?” You call, not really expecting an answer from the dark apartment.

You turn the corner and find Dave right there, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees and staring intently at the ground. You kneel down if front of him. 

“Dave? You okay, man?” You query tentatively. He looks up at you and his shades are off, revealing his blatantly emotion filled ruby red eyes. You are taken aback by a second, his gaze is so raw…

He takes your face in his hands and kisses you lightly, questioningly, as if expecting you to back away immediately. You freeze. That’s really all you can do. All of your thoughts and emotions are suddenly racing inside you. You suspected he liked you, you even hoped, but you never let yourself dream it would come true. You aren’t sure how you are supposed to feel. You just… feel… happy. You hadn’t realized he backed away from you and let his hands drop to his knees. He isn’t looking at you anymore, he is looking away, embarrassed. You quickly find your resolve as all your thoughts and emotions die down. You place one hand on his cheek, another on his hand over his knee, guide his face to yours, and kiss him fiercely. 

After a moment he reciprocates and a few minutes later you are straddling him on the hallway floor, running your fingers through his hair as he presses your torso firmly against his.

It feels good, makes you happy, makes you feel light, like you could fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission me at  
> mutedinnocence.deviantart.com  
> or  
> striderstightbutthole.tumblr.com


End file.
